Imp Porter
Imp Porter is the eleventh zombie encountered in the Lost City. He has the ability to set up tents on Gold Tiles that will spawn only the three basic zombies. The time between two zombies spawning from a tent is approximately ten seconds. If an Imp Porter is killed before establishing a tent, he drops a backpack on a tile. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Drops pack on Gold Tile; pack becomes tent from which zombies emerge. Imp Porter is stronger than he looks. He's also more charming, smarter and has a better education. Overview Imp Porter absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, and Temple of Bloom Strategies With the right strategies, Imp Porter ends up being one of the easiest zombies in Lost City to tackle. Certainly the best solution is to kill him before he deploys his tent. Gold Tiles in later Lost City levels, while close to the right side of the lawn, still give the player enough time to get rid of Imp Porter before he becomes a bigger threat. Ghost Pepper or Lava Guava are particularly good at dealing with him this way. Also Blover can blow away his backpack while in the air. It will be a rare situation where the player kills an Imp Porter before he enters a Gold Tile. As this rarely happens unless the player has very strong plants, he is bound to leave his backpack behind which acts like a tombstone. It is not deniable that they are a smaller threat than camps, but the player should still take notice, especially if they are using straight-shooting plants without an area of effect. In higher levels of Temple of Bloom, however, they are one of the most dangerous things that can cause a game over even in non-Gargantuar levels. The high amount of dropped tents will unable planting on many tiles, and plants like Ghost Pepper get frequently killed because of them. The way to stop this is to set up a strong defense as soon as possible, even if it is limited to the left side of the lawn such as Winter Melons or instant kills. However you can go to the Zen Garden to take the Imp Porter away. Lastly, the camps Imp Porter sets up are his main highlight and most dangerous ability. As they can spawn Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies, they can block the projectiles of most straight-shooting plants and even overrun defences. The spawning rate of zombies is also not slow, so the player should act fast. Instant kills are good, but they are not reliable due to their usually slow recharge. More expensive plants like Winter Melon deal excellent splash damage which takes care of them rather quickly. Alternatively, the player should use slowing plants like Stallia or Stunion to delay the incoming zombies while their regular defense has enough time and firepower to destroy the camps. If you have encountered a Dancing Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) or a Disco-Tron 3000, hypnotizing these zombies will spawn more hypnotized zombies. You must need the Hypno-Shroom and the Gold Leaf for it to work. First, get the Imp Porter to travel a fair distance onto your lawn. Hypnotize it using Hypno-Shroom then plant a Gold Leaf in the direction it is now facing. The hypnotized Imp Porter will step on your created Gold Tile, causing it to set up camp, meaning hypnotized zombies will continuously spawn out of it. Gallery This is fun.png|Imp Porter messing with a rope in the Lost City Part 2 trailer porter_toadstool.jpg|Imp Porter poking a Toadstool in the trailer Imp porter almanac.png|Almanac entry Imp Porter icon.png|Almanac icon HDImpPorter.png|HD Imp Porter OHMYGAWD.png|The tent as it appears in gameplay TentDeg.png|Tent's first degrade TentDEG2.png|Tent's second degrade Imp Porter putting a tent.gif|Imp Porter's animation when he sets up a tent (i.e. stumbles with backpack) AdventurerTent.png|Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent ConeTent.png|Conehead Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent BuckeTENT.png|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent Screenshot 2015-06-26-20-13-58-1.png|Bunch of tents (notice that one stays on the regular tile) Backy.png|Backpack Backy1.png|Backpack's first degrade BACKPACK.png|Backpack's second degrade Backy3.png|Backpack's third degrade backy4.png|Backpack's fourth degrade Screenshot_2015-06-29-00-46-11-1.png|Hypnotized Imp Porter ATLASES ZOMBIEIMPPORTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png Imp Porter in Piñata Party.jpg|Imp Porter in Piñata Party Trivia *Imp Porter is a play on the word "importer." *The function of Imp Porter's camp is very similar to the unused tombstone from the Dark Ages update that would spawn zombies from the tile the grave was raised instead of from the beginning of the lawn. *It appears on Lost City - Day 18 and Lost City - Day 32, even though there are no Gold Tiles on those levels or the player cannot use Gold Leaves. **The backpack might be a reason because when the Imp Porter drops it when it is killed, it will act like an obstacle for straight shot plants. *If an Imp Porter is killed before he can set camp up, he will drop the backpack on the the tile he is on, and the backpack will act like a normal tombstone and will not spawn zombies. **The dropped backpack can crush non-single-use plants. *Imp Porter is currently the toughest Imp of all Imp types. *If Imp Porter is dead in the last column, where the zombies enter the lawn, the backpack will self-destruct. This also happens when there is already a backpack behind. Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Headwear zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies